cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies
|Durata= 60 min |Tipocolore= Colore |Interpreti= *Nathalia Ramos: Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh: Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey: Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten: Amber Millington *Tasie Dhanraj: Mara Jaffray *Bobby Lockwood: Mick Campbell *Eugene Simon: Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer: Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton: Joy Mercer *Francis Magee: Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar: Trudy Rehmann *Paul Anthony-Barber: Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin: Daphne Andrews *Rita Davies: Sarah Frobisher-Smythe *Jack Donnelly: Jason Winkler |Doppiatori= *Gea Riva: Nina Martin *Andrea Oldani: Fabian Rutter *Debora Magnaghi: Patricia Williamson *Loredana Foresta: Amber Millington *Anna Mazza: Mara Jaffray *Federico Zanandrea: Mick Campbell *Stefano Brusa: Jerome Clarke *Massimo Di Benedetto: Alfie Lewis *Tiziana Martello: Joy Mercer *Bruno Slaviero: Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Guido Rutta: Eric Sweet |Regista= Angelo Abela |Soggetto= |Sceneggiatore= Diane Whitley |Fotografia= |Musica= |Montaggio= |Scenografia= |Costumi= |Trucco = |Effetti speciali= |Produttore= |Produttoreesecutivo= |Produttoreassociato= |Casaproduzione= |Precedente= |Successivo= House of Locks }} House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies sono il 1°, il 2°, il 3°, i 4° ed il 5° episodio della prima stagione della serie Anubis. Trama House of Secrets La studentessa americana Nina Martin arriva in Inghilterra per frequentare una rinomata scuola situata in uno splendido edificio vittoriano. Mentre si trova a bordo del taxi che la condurrà alla scuola la ragazza conversa piacevolmente con l'autista al quale rivela che è stata cresciuta dalla nonna. Nel frattempo nella scuola Patricia Williamson cerca di scattare una bella foto dell'amica Joy Mercer, la quale inciampa e cade addosso a Fabian Rutter intento a leggere un libro. Mentre i tre si dirigono in classe per iniziare le lezioni scorgono Nina arrivare col taxi. All'interno della scuola il pubblico fa la conoscenza di Alfie Lewis, il quale comunica all'amico Jerome Clarke di avere avuto un piano per conquistare il cuore della bella Amber Millington. Jerome, impegnato a vendere vecchi compiti ad un altro studente, non gli presta però grande attenzione. I due dopo uno scambio di batture si allontana insieme per andare a lezione. Intanto Nina entra a Casa Anubis, il dormitorio presso cui è stata alloggiata che é gestito dal rude custode Victor Rodenmaar, il quale non perde tempo a far notare alla ragazza che é giunta in ritardo di due settimane. Fortunatamente interviene Trudy, la governante, a darle un caloroso benvenuto. A scuola Amber è molto felice quando il suo ragazzo, Mick Campbell, fa ritorno da quella che sembra essere stata una partita di calcio. Il bel ragazzo attira però anche l'attenzione di Mara Jaffray. Nel frattempo a Casa Anubis Victor racconta a Nina la storia della casa. A scuola Alfie finge di perdere sangue dal naso per evitare una verifica e Joy viene chiamata nell'ufficio del preside dove qualcuno desidera vederla. Poco dopo la ragazza viene vista salire su un'auto che si allontana a tutta velocità. Una volta rientrata a Casa Anubis Patricia scopre che la sua migliore amica è scomparsa e che il suo posto è stato preso da Nina ed ha con la ragazza una violenta discussione. House of Attitude Nina is so confused and frazzled by Patricia's questions until Victor intervenes. Patricia points out that Joy wouldn't leave without her phone or her stuffed animal. Victor orders her to hand over the items and he'll have them mailed to Joy. Later, Patricia confronts the rest of Anubis House (minus Nina), attempting to get them to turn against Nina and try to find out where Joy is. Nina arrives and is met with cold stares and sarcastic remarks all around all accept for Fabian Rutter who smiles at Nina and Nina smiles back to Fabian. At dinner, Jerome and Alfie start a food fight. Afterwards, Patricia spills water on Nina, and Fabian yells at her, and Patricia claimed it was an "accident". When Victor comes in and demands to know what's going on, Patricia says that "Nina spilled water all over herself." Victor says that Nina has a phone call, which turns out to be from her Gran. She wants to know how Nina is doing. Nina lies by saying it's everything she imagines and she is making so many friends; all the while silently breaking down. When Nina hangs up the phone, she starts to cry. Fabian walks in on her and asks if everything is okay. Nina lies by saying that she's allergic to cats, but Fabian knows she's lying, since the house doesn't have cats. Mara confronts Amber about her relationship problems with Mick. Mick asks Fabian what he thinks of the new girl and Fabian says she "looks nice" then Mick says "Oh really?" Then, Fabian quickly corrects himself by saying "She'' seems'' nice" and Mick laughs, saying "Sure you did." Patricia goes to Victor's office to ask about Joy's number, but Victor won't let her have it. She sees Joy's stuff and asks if he is going to send them First Class. Victor says "Yes. Now please leave me alone!" leaving Patricia to close the door with a cold glare. Downstairs, Fabian looks over at Nina and smiles at her and she smiles back. Then, Patricia comes back down and whines about Victor not giving Patricia Joy's telephone number. Patricia blames Nina again for Joy's disappearance. While upstairs, Victor breaks Joy's phone and burns the photo and the stuffed animal, revealing that he is not going to return them. Later that night, Mick walks into Mara and Amber's room. Amber says she only has one eye of make-up on. But... Mick has come to see Mara, not Amber. He asks Mara for help on the biology assignment because she is the "Biology Babe." Amber wants to help him, but can't because she isn't as smart as Mara. They are going to meet tomorrow evening and Mick calls it a "friendly date." Amber gets jealous, but then Mara reassures her she's "textbook gorgeous." Victor orders everyone to bed. Patricia goes into the bathroom and reads a message on the mirror that was written when the mirror was fogged. It says "HELP ME! -JOY" House of the Blackbird Patricia corre a chiamare Mara ed Amber per mostrare loro la scritta sullo specchio. Nina ha però accidentalmente cancellato la scritta ripulendo lo specchio dal vapore e questo fa nascere nuovi sospetti in Patricia, la quale è sempre più convinta che Nina centri qualcosa con la scomparsa di Joy. Il mattino seguente, mentre sta uscendo da Casa Anubis, Nina incontra una donna anziana che dice di chiamarsi Sarah e di essere la proprietaria di Casa Anubis. Condotta la donna nella vicina casa di riposo dalla quale è scappata Nina apprende da un'infermiera che la donna si chiama in realtà Emily. Nel frattempo Mick regala ad Amber un braccialetto e Patricia ha un confronto con il preside Sweet circa la sparizione di Joy. L'uomo dice alla ragazza che probabilmente Joy non vuole più avere dei contatti con lei, ma Patricia rifiuta di credergli. Poco dopo Patricia si accorge che nella foto di gruppo appesa sui muri della scuola non é più presente Joy. Nella casa di riposo Sarah dice a Nina che era da molto tempo che la stava aspettando e le da un ciondolo pregandola di tenerlo al sicuro. Sarah rivela a Nina che a Casa Anubis vi si trova un tesoro nascosto ma anche che nella casa si trova il Male. Sarah avvisa poi Nina di stare attenta al corvo nero. Quella notte Nina ha un incubo nel quale vede Sarah, Victor e sente una voce ripeterle di stare attenta al corvo nero. Nel frattempo una cascata di piume nere cadono addosso a Nina addormentata. House of Dares Nina si sveglia dall'incubo che stava facendo e scopre che Patricia le sta gettando addosso delle piume per spaventarla. Dopo che Patricia è andata finalmente a letto Nina apre il medaglione che le ha dato Sarah e vi scopre all'interno il ritratto di una bambina. Il mattino seguente Patricia, Alfie e Jerome prendono in giro Nina per via dell'incubo che ha avuto. Solo Fabian si dimostra gentile con lei domandandogli che genere di sogno abbia fatto e Nina gli dice che era un sogno spaventoso. Amber diventa sempre più gelosa di Mara, la quale per motivi di studio trascorre sempre più tempo con Mick. Le due hanno un diverbio nel corso del quale Mara rassicura l'amica di non provare nulla per Mick. Patricia, decisa a tendere un brutto scherzo a Nina, le comunica che dovrà sottoporsi ad un rito di iniziazione: dovrà recarsi in soffitta a mezzanotte e portare qualche oggetto proveniente da lì come prova di esserci stata. Prima di tutto la ragazza dovrà però prelevare la chiave della soffitta che si trova nell'ufficio di Victor. Per ringraziarla dell'aiuto che le da con lo studio Mick regala a Mara un braccialetto uguale a quello che ha regalato ad Amber. Approffittando dell'assenza di Victor dal suo ufficio, Nina vi entra e recupera la chiave della soffitta. Ma prima che possa uscire dall'ufficio si ritrova davanti Victor che le chiede una spiegazione per la sua presenza nella stanza. House of Lies Nina lamely explains she was examining the bird and wants to be a taxidermist. Victor orders her out and warns her never to sneak into his office again. Jerome is impressed but not Patricia Amber confronts Mick about the bracelet and angrily give it back. Fabian points out that it's not a good idea to give a friend the same gift given to your girlfriend. At school, Patricia says that Joy's phone number is out of service. Jerome explains that Joy is annoyed and Patricia bombarding her with messages and texts. They all sit down and meet the new history and drama teacher, Jason Winkler. Amber is immediately smitten. In their next class, Fabian notices Nina playing with the locket and asks about it. Nina quickly hides it and rudely ignores him. Patricia asks Mr. Sweet about the school photo. He ignores it and begins to hand out their assignments. Mick gets an A- on his paper. He hugs Mara and spins her around. Amber says it's only an A- and to get a grip. Nina apologizes for the way she acted. Fabian says it's alright and tells her that she doesn't have to go through with the initiation. Nina says she has to, otherwise the others won't let her live it down. Fabian remarks that she's tougher than she looks. In drama class, Alfie is goofing around making people laugh as usual. Jason hands out copies of Romeo and Juliet. In the halls, Mr. Sweet mentions something to Ms Andrews about "being handled better". Ms Andrews assures him that the kids have forgotten "her" already. Mr. Sweet points out that Patricia and Joy were incredibly close and Patricia noticed the photograph, much to Ms. Andrews' dismay. Amber and Alfie recite lines from Romeo and Juliet. Recalling advice from a gossip magazine, Amber calls him "The yummiest boy she has ever met" and kisses him to make Mick jealous, and is likely to have succeeded, as he looked upset. That night. Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie shine flashlights on Nina, and lead her out of her room. Fabian, Amber, and Mara are shining lights at their faces and waiting at the attic door. Amber asks where Mick is and Fabian says that he didn't want to come. Patricia shushes them. Nina opens the attic door and starts to go up. Patricia locks the door and tells her she's not being let out till she knows what has happened to Joy. Fabian and Mara tell Patricia to let her out. However, Nina yells "There's something up there!" The students start arguing when Victor catches the kids and orders them to bed. He goes up to the attic to investigate, forcing Nina to hide. Categoria:Episodi di Anubis